


'Insanity' Can't Change The Fact That You're My Birdie

by CrimsonAngel898



Series: Asylum AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAngel898/pseuds/CrimsonAngel898
Summary: Gilbert is at the mental hospital to visit his brother only to meet a shy Canadian that he is cuirous about though his is told to stay away from the blonde. Will he listen or not and will he survive?





	1. Chapter 1

Gilbert had come to surprise his brother by visiting him at his new job but ended up wandering around lost and secretly terrified after all that was a hospital for the mentally unstable. The albino was relieved for the most part that he had not run into anyone but this also means that no one could help him find his way,just as he was about to give up he rounded a corner and saw a boy close to his age. The male had shoulder length blonde hair and looked like he had pale skin but it was hard to tell as his back was facing Gilbert  _ hopefully he works here or is a visitor _

“Hey!” Gilbert’s yell caught the males attention and when he turned around he saw that the boy had wire rem glasses and violet eyes. After a few seconds of staring at him the male finally spoke his voice soft and quiet

“H-hi um are you visiting someone?” _So he does work here_ smiling Gilbert walked up so he was right in front of the male and saw he was only slightly shorter than the albino.

“Sort of I'm here to see my brother he works here and I was gonna surprise him but I got lost, I guess I'm lucky though after all I ended up meeting someone who works here instead of one of the nut job patients.” This caused the male to look away a sad and hurt look on his face and his voice was quieter and weak almost scared this time as he played with his fingers

“Actually I'm a patient here” scared Gilbert jumped back staring at the boy _there is no way this guy is a patient_ hesitantly he spoke and felt guilty when he saw tears forming in the boy's eyes.

“H-hey now don't cry that is really unawesome and I didn't mean to you know so why don't we like start over, I am the AWESOME Gilbert Beilschmidt what is your name?” The blonde giggled slightly when he finished introducing himself and a small smile made its way onto his face

“I'm Matthew Williams wait you said your last name was Beilschmidt so are you then is your brother Dr. Beilschmidt?” Gilbert blushed a little when Matthew smiled and laughed at him but his smile also grew at this.

“If you mean Luddy then yeah,do you know we're he's at?” Matthew nodded and turned to face the direction he was facing 

“This way I was heading to thank him anyways” Gilbert nodded and followed until they stopped in front of a door that looked just like all the others but it said ' _ Dr. Beilschmidt _ ’ on it. Matthew gently knocked on the door and there was a sigh before it opened to reveal the well built German doctor,he started to speak but then noticed Gilbert and glanced at him before looking back at Matthew who was looking very scared by this point.

“Hello Matthew I don't have an appointment with you,did something happen also why is he with you?”

“W-well one of the nurses told me what you did yesterday when she brought my medicine so I can to thank you and then I ran into him on my way here and-’’ Gilbert was too excited to see Ludwig again and cut Matthew off.

“Yeah he found me when I got lost looking for you so he helped me” the German glared at his brother for being rude and sighed 

“It was nothing Matthew also I'll call a orderly to get you back to your room as for you Gilbert we need to talk” Matthew nodded and waited for the orderly to come and take him,once he was gone Ludwig sighed _ that's weird am I missing something? _

“Come on” walking into his office the albino followed closing the door behind him 

“You really shouldn't have been wondering around here it's dangerous also you could have picked a little less dangerous person to lead you here”

“Why west I mean Birdie seems nice how is he dangerous?” Ludwig stared at him a couple seconds when he called Matthew birdie.

“Gilbert he is a patient at a mental hospital and most people here are highly dangerous and or unstable it doesn't matter how innocent he looks” Gilbert didn't know why he was acting like that after all he knew his little brother wasn't predigest or anything. 

“Well what's wrong with him then?”

“That's classified and if you want to know you'll have to ask him yourself but please stay away from him.”  Annoyed he got up glancing back at Ludwig once more before leaving  _ maybe I could look through his file when he's not there. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise I didn't update sooner as I planned to also I tried to make these a decent length please bare with me since they're still short

Matthew set on his bed before glancing over at Ivan empty bed  _ that's weird he didn't say anything about a appointment I hope nothing happened while I was gone _ releasing a sigh his mind went back to the male the blonde meet earlier before the visit from Alfred  _ he had such a unique hair and eyes colors although he is nothing like Dr. Beilschmidt I can't believe they're brothers then again me and Alfie aren't very similar either _ . Laying back onto the bed fully and smiling  _ he was really nice but does he really think that everyone here is insane? If he does I doubt he thinks any different of me besides he probably won't be allowed to see me again. _ Suddenly the this thought reminded him of just how alone he really is after all Alfred only comes about once a month and sometimes misses the visit because of football, he's friendly to Ivan and vis versa but they're not actually friends so all he really has other wise is the doctors because he isn't allowed much interact with other patients. Feeling sad he also felt another feeling he didn't recognize but he could tell wasn't good, deciding that he should probably tell Dr. Beilschmidt before something bad happens as he had the same feel before he murdered he left his room and headed to his office even though he'd probably get in trouble for leaving his room without supervision. After walking around the halls for a little while surprisingly not meeting anyone he arrived at the office and head the sound of papers moving he must be working feeling guilty for disturbing him his knock was hesitant. When he knocked Matthew was surprised yet again as the door came open 

“D-dr. Beilschmidt?” Pushing the door fully open he was shocked to see a familiar albino standing frozen in front of the file cabinet his hand parshley holding his file  _ why would the doctor give him permission to look at that stuff he seemed mad earlier unless _ realization set in and he quickly rushed over snatching his file from the male's hand. Anger started to fill him  _ why would he be trying to look at my file without permission? Does he really think I'm that insane or something? _

“What are you doing!?”

* * *

 

Gilbert snapped out of his daze when an angered voice hit his ears

“What are you doing!?” Blinking at the blonde his brain went into overdrive trying to think of some believable excuse

“M-my brother wanted me to get your file for him yeah that’s it he wanted your file” the albino bite his lip and hoped the male would believe him. Gilbert could tell when the male's face didn't change he didn't believe him for a minute

“Why do you want to look in my file?” His voice became quiet as he finished and the anger before didn't die down at all in his eyes but it did in his demeanor,knowing that he had no choice he just said the truth

“You don't seem like someone who belongs here so I wanted to know how you got here but West refused to tell me.” Matthew have a slight nodded and Gilbert was relieved he wasn't still mad well at least as far as he showed

“Hey why are you here I don't see a orderly anywhere and I would think that this unawesome place would make you have on with you when wondering around,also why did you come to West’s office in the first place?” The shorter male winced slightly and stepped back 

“We are,your supposed to have either a orderly or a doctor with you at all times that you are out of your room unless you're in the yard outside but I um needed to see your brother now so I came without telling anyone” this news caused the albino to grin  _ so he's out without permission _

“Awesome but I pegged you as the type to always follow the rules.” Matthew looked up a him a half smile on his face as he chuckled a little 

“If I did then I wouldn't be in here in the first place also people's reasons for being here are personal and unless you're a doctor you should ask them themselves rather than snooping in their files.”  Guilt hit the Prussian and he nodded looking away

“Ok,sorry ‘bout that the AWESOME me didn't think you would just tell me”

“I wouldn't,like I said it's personal” Gilbert blinked as Matthew laughed  but stopped when he saw Gilbert starring at him and mumbled a quiet “sorry.”

“It's fine” with a grin Gilbert then remembered asking why he was here why did he avoid the question that wasn't very awesome

“So why did you want to see my brother?” Once the question left his mouth Matthew froze and didn't answer for a few minutes

“W-well um I um you see um why was your brother so mad earlier?”

“Nope you can't fool me again now answer the question or I'll tell him you left your room without telling anyone”

“But I did tell someone I told you.” Gilbert frowned at the answer 

“Come on Mattie just tell me” the Canadian bit his lip and started to fidget with the file in his hand.

* * *

 

How exactly am I supposed to answer and without him thinking I'm crazy? Biting my lip I answered without fully telling him everything

“I w-wasn’t feeling well t-that's all” the prussian gave a nod though didn't look satisfied. Glancing back down at the file I walked over and put it back in the cabinet before turning back around 

“Do you happen to know where your brother is?”


	3. Arthur Note Not A Update Sorry

OK to anyone who gives a fuck about this story ( probly not many as I suck at writing) but I will try to update all three before Archives goes down but might not make it. I know that it will happen tomorrow and it's only for two hours but after that time depending on several things invaving the hurricane I might not be able to get back on for at least a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the punctuation and stuff might be a little funky because I have had to switch to my phone. This also means that there are likely to be other things changed about it for now since it loves to be a prick to me. Please note I did use google for translations as other than a few French curses I don’t speak it or German.

Gilbert shook his head

“Nope for all I know he could have quite even” this answer though meant as a joke for the most part didn't settle well with the blonde who frowned and turned towards the door and started to leave before stopping and turning back to the prussian.

“If you see him could you please give I'm a message?”

“Of course”

“Kumajiro” _what in the_

“Huh?”

“Kumajiro please tell your brother that if you see him before I do” decided not to question him as he knew it would leave him more confused than before just nodded. The awesome him could do something thing as simple as telling his less awesome brother Kuma Kumagrayu _shit!_ Looking up to ask Matthew if he could say it again he saw the male was already gone _well I'm sure it will be fine but seriously what does that even mean_? With a shrug he set down to wait for his brother to return from whatever he was doing. After a while the German therapist finally returned looking very much annoyed

“Hey West” looking up at him his face contendere to a more annoyed expression.

“Hello Gilbert is there anything you need?”.

““Yep actually Birdie come by and-” before getting any farther Gilbert was interrupted by his brother.

“Who is 'Birdie’?”

“Oh Matthew anyways he come here saying how he needed to see you as soon as possible and to tell you something if I saw you first. From your face I'm just going to assume you haven't seen him yet”

“Well what did he want you to tell me?”

“He reacted like he needed you to know more than wanted but whatever,he said Kuma-Kumagorgo or something like that” the Prussian shrugged but only got one response from his younger brother

“Damnit.” Gilbert was startled by his brother's reaction and quickly followed after him down the identical halls‚the douro soon arrived at a plain door. When the door the Prussian looked around his not so little brother and saw Matthew sitting there calmly on the side of his bed staring at the floor. _Why had Luddy acted so strange?_ at first everything was silent but then Matthew’s voice cut through it like a knife through water.

“Good Evening ‘doctor’ Beilschmidt you as well Gilbert‚is there anything I can help you with?” something in his voice made both males at the door shiver. Ludwig was the first to regain his composer and spoke hesitantly though with an unamused expression

“Matthew if this is some kind of joke thought up by that idiot of a brother who just visited.” At this the canadian looked up and both males saw his violet eyes a slightly darker shade‚a small smile captured his lips. In a silky voice that once again made the Prussian shiver he spoke smile never faltering

“I’m afraid you missed him by a few minutes but if it’s any consolation than I do agree that he is an idiot.” Gilbert by this point also believed this was a joke and started laughing a smirk on his pale face

“nice one Birdie but you should let me in on it next time so I can scare him more.” Ludwig who had realized was about to warn his brother but before he could another voice cut in

“Je vous remercie but as I already said I am not Matthew stupid German.” At the insult Gilbert started to glare at him slowly ever so slightly

“I’m Prussian not German and what's with you anyways you were all nice and shy now you're just rude.”

“Nothing and I regretfully have to inform you that Prussia died a long time ago so you can't be Prussian” just as he was about to retaliate his brother cut him off.

“Er hat eine mehrfache Persönlichkeitsstörung‚die jetzt mit ihm streitet‚bevor du verletzt wirst” _m-multi-what!?_ wide eyed he looked over at the male sitting on the white bed who clicked his tongue.

“You two do realize that door little Mattie will be devastated now of course with that he won't have much control” smirking he stood and approached Gilbert grabbing his wrists  before he could move so he couldn't back away.”

“You don't speak German so how would you know what I told him?” Ludwig's voice made him stop and turn much to Gil’s relief

“ oh please his reaction made it obvious.” With that he turned back to the albino and raised his free hand up to slap him‚Gilbert tried to get his hands free so he could at least block the strike but found it useless. _How the hell is he so strong?_ the hand was brought down quickly but stopped right before making contact Gilbert looked at him in confusion and saw an annoyed expression on his face. With a click of his tongue he reassessed the male’s wrist and stepped back

“consider yourself lucky that he's gaining control‚farewell” he stood there for a second or two before his eyes widened and smirk vanished. His light violet eyes shone with tears and he fell to the ground

“Je suis  désolé je suis  tellement désolé oh dieu je suis désolé”

“Matthew we don't speak french so talk in English.” Ludwig’s strong voice was loud over Matthew's sobbing but he didn't heed a word the German spoke. Ludwig tried again and was still ignored‚just as he was about to call some orderlies to help his attention back returned to the two after his brother yelp. Gilbert who had been trying to figure out a way to help yelped when he saw  several crescent moon shaped cuts behind Matthews ears that were bleeding. The blood was starting to run down to his cheeks but this did nothing to stop Matthew's crying _shit_ ‚the albino without a second thought knelt down to the blonde but hesitated to put his hands on shaking shoulders. Under the touch said male stiffened instantly though his shaking remained

“Birdie I have no clue what in the world you're saying but if you're apologizing than no worries the awesome me was never mad or upset or anything so how about we focus on those unawesome cuts‚ok?” Slowly Mattie’s head lifted tears staining his face‚bottom lip quivering and when he spoke his voice cracked with sobs

“I-I know instead I m-made you fear m-me.”

 

* * *

* * *

Translations:

Je vous remercie = thank you(French)

 Er hat eine meherfache Persönlichkeitsstörung‚die jetzt mit ihm streitet = He has multi-personality disorder‚happy now stop arguing with him before you are hurt(German)

Je suis désolé je suis tellement désolé oh dieu je suis désolé = I'm sorry I'm so sorry oh god I'm sorry(French)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK that was still short and a day late but still I hope you liked it.


End file.
